


Parks and Seduction

by skyeverdeam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, OC children - Freeform, background hinny, but it's irrelevant, drarry is better, parent!Dean, parent!Seamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeverdeam/pseuds/skyeverdeam
Summary: Parks are a place of fun, of rest and of new friendships.





	Parks and Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 2017/05/04: Ok so I'm really sorry for this fic, I really don't like it and I'm not going to continue it as planned. I'm leaving it on here so that I can still find it, but it's basically canceled.

"Wow he's cute."

That was the only coherent sentence Dean's mouth was able to produce. His friend Ginny just stared at him, and tried to see where he was looking. When she finally found the man Dean was looking at, she nodded in approval:

"Damn right he is. Let's go talk to him."  
"W. What?? No, are you kidding me?"

But it was too late, as Ginny was already heading towards the blond man they had seen.  
Dean followed her, grumbling that he didn't want to, thank you very much.  
When the man – he seemed to be about their age? – saw the two friends approach, he immediately looked apprehensive. It didn't disturbe Ginny though, and she flashed him a bright smile:

"Hi! My name's Ginny, this is my friend Dean, and we were just wondering-"  
"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again. Where is she? I'm so sorr- What?"  
"Um... I was just saying that we never saw you here?"  
"Oh."

The man blushed significantly, and laughed nervously:

"Oh, um, yes! Um. We just moved in. This street is closer to my workplace, it's easier for me, and it's nicer for Emma, and... I mean... yes. It's the first time we come."  
"We? Are you married?" Ginny asked, tactfully. 

Dean grumbled under his breath, trying to stop Ginny from asking too many questions. But the man was already answering:

"Um, no. 'We' is my daughter Emma and I. Oh, she's just there!"

He pointed to a little girl with blond ponytails, who looked as if she... were throwing stones at a kid. Her father blushed some more and quickly went to stop her.  
Ginny looked at her friend and smiled.

"He's cute as heck, AND he's single. I'm definitely setting you up."  
"Ginny no. I don't need you to do that? Remember Theo? That went terribly. And I don't even know this man's name."  
"Oh right! My name's Seamus! Seamus Finnigan."

The man – Seamus – was back. He was holding the little girl – Emma – who was desperately trying to get away.

“I’m so sorry” Seamus said, “she… has a hard time getting along with other kids. Actually when you came to see me I thought she had done something bad again.”

The girl finally managed to escape her father’s grasp, who watched her go with a sigh. Dean sympathized. His boy was an angel, but Ginny and Harry’s children were… difficult at times. Ginny laughed when she saw the girl kick another child:

“She reminds me of my boys. How old is she?”

Seamus visibly lighted up as he started talking about his daughter – Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“She’s four. Born in April. She’s always been hard to manage, but I wouldn’t change her for all the money of the world.”  
“Of course. Dean’s son is born in April too, but he’s three. He’s the boy on the slide over there.”  
“Oh, I see! What’s his name?”

Dean smiled as he answered: “Colin. He’s the youngest of two, but the eldest is with his mother.”

Seamus’ smile seemed to falter a bit, but he quickly recomposed himself: 

“Are they at home then? Do you live nearby?”  
“Actually he’s divorced” Ginny butted in, “his ex-wife lives in France. And yes he lives nearby.”

The dark man laughed nervously as he gently pushed Ginny: 

“He didn’t ask for so much information. But yes. I’m single.”

Both looked at him as he said that. He then realized what he had said:

“Oh um… I mean… I mean technically yes I am but that’s not…”

He stopped when he heard the blond man break in laughter. That was such a… nice laugh. Very nice.

“It’s fine, it’s fine! I understand, don’t worry. I was very awkward about being divorced too, at the beginning. Being a single father is awkward, in a general way.”  
Dean laughed: “Yes, it’s true. Being asked if the mother works a lot because you’re the only one who shows up at parents’ day at school.”

The blond man chuckled is nice laugh again. Ginny suddenly grabbed Dean’s arm and exclaimed:

“Oh, Dean, I forgot! We have to go get James and Harry at their Quidditch match, we’re late!” 

She quickly went to grab her daughter – Lily – and Colin then came back to the two men:

“Seamus, it was a pleasure to meet you! We should come to the park together some time! Here, give Dean your number, and we’ll contact you next time we come! Dean let’s go!”

The taller man blushed as the other laughed and wrote his phone number on a piece of paper. Just as Ginny disappeared from view, Seamus gave the paper to Dean. 

“It was really nice talking to you. I hope we’ll see each other soon!”  
“I… I hope so too.” Dean smiled.

The blond man waved and turned back to look for his daughter – probably off pulling some girl’s hair or something – and Dean finally went to find Ginny and the children.  
He waited until the whole bunch was in Ginny’s car to unfold the little piece of paper Seamus gave him. Reading it he let a small huff of laughter come out, before saving the number in his phone.  
Later that day, when everyone was back home, and he was getting ready to go to bed, he suddenly stopped in his steps, realizing something. Quickly taking out his phone, he wrote a message:

From: Dean  
To: Seamus (from park)  
I can’t believe I just realized you’re our neighbor???

 

 

“You’re pretty cute - Seam’  
(020) xxxx xxxx”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It may or may not become a multi-chap fic? It depends on my inspiration  
> Anyways please leave comments, they make my day!  
> Also if you have an idea for a nice title, please share it! I don't really like this one...


End file.
